Sacrifice: Her Savior
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Kidnapped: Book #2. Just when they thought everything would go back to normal, Melissa is kidnapped...and she's not alone. Can Jackson save her before it's too late? Thanks to jelissalover and adversary2113.
1. Voices In The Phone

_Credit goes to the book "Hawkes Harbor" by S.E. Hinton._

* * *

My heart sank. "Frankie?!"

"How you been?"

My voice was shaky. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm gonna get my revenge."

"No." I was helpless, desperate, almost in tears. "Please. Don't do this."

"It's already done."

There was a scream coming from Frankie's background. "Jackson!"

"Mel?! Please, Frankie. Don't do this. Please." All I could hear was the dial tone in my ear.

I dropped the phone and ran down the stairs. I opened the door, only to run into someone. I pushed and punched with all my might.

"Jackson? Jackson, calm down! Stop! It's just me. It's Nathan." He grabbed my arms.

I was in tears.

"Jackson, what is it? What's wrong?"

I could barely speak. "They…they took her."

"Who?"

"Frankie-he took Melissa. I gotta get her back." I tried to go around him, but couldn't.

"Jackson, let's be smart about this. We need to call the cops."

I glanced behind him. My eyes became wide with fear. "Nathan, watch out!"

"Wha-" Nathan fell to the ground as Frankie stabbed him.

Frankie grabbed the knife from Nathan's back. "Nice to see you again, b****."

My legs went weak. I fell to the floor, shaking. I gulped, staring up at the man.

"What? No '_Hello. Nice to see ya_?'" He stepped over Nathan.

I backed up, pushing myself with my elbows, trembling with fear. "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that, b****."

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not you I want."

"Then what is it?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"I'm sorry." My back touched a wall. I was trapped. "I'm sorry." Tears streamed down my cheeks.

He laughed. "Still the same, huh, b****? You were so tough when we first took you. Its funny how someone so strong came become so…weak." He emphasized the last word.

"Why are you doing this?"

He squatted down in front of me. "There's a couple reasons, actually. For one, you killed Eddie. Although him and me had an argument about a week before you escaped, he's still my friend. And you killed him."

"My father killed him."

"And that's the second reason. Nothing's ever your fault, is it?"

"But it wasn't. I-"

"There's the third reason. You run your mouth way to much."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I bet you are." In a flash, he lifted the knife into the air.

I kicked him. When he stumbled backwards, I quickly stood and ran. I headed for the door.

I happened to notice that Nathan's body wasn't laying there anymore.

All of a sudden, Frankie grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me to the ground. He was standing now, blocking the doorway.

Without hesitation, I pushed myself to my feet and headed up the stairs. I opened the first door I came to: Melissa's room.

I quickly looked around, searching for an escape. Then I spotted the window. I quickly went to it, only to be yanked back by Frankie.

He threw me onto the bed, then pinned me down.

I couldn't move.

He pulled out the knife, holding it to my throat.

"Frankie, wait." I tilted my head as far as I could from the knife.

He was about to cut my throat when his eyes suddenly went wide. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

I looked up to see Nathan.

I was breathing heavily, in tears. I quickly wiped them away, getting off the bed. "Thanks, man."

Nathan stumbled a bit.

I put my arm around him, supporting him. "Let get you into the living room. I'll call an ambulance."

I helped him down the stairs and onto the couch. I went into the kitchen.

The phone wasn't there.

I headed for the one upstairs, checking on Nathan as I passed the living room.

Nathan was breathing in a weird pattern, his eyes closed.

I passed Melissa's room, then stopped when I'd notice something. I walked into the room.

Frankie wasn't there.

I quickly headed for the phone, which was off the hook like I'd left it. I picked it up.

I was about to hang up and dial the police when I heard a scream coming from the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Ahhh!" It was Melissa. "What did you do to him?!"

"That b**** got away. So I just took this kid," Frankie said.

I dropped the phone, running down the stairs and out the door.

The van drove off.

Frankie looked out the window, smirking when he saw me.


	2. Photograph House

I sat on the couch, my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees.

Melissa's parents were talking to the police. They were frantic.

How could I let this happen? Again? And now Nathan was gone, too.

I hope he doesn't fight back like I had.

Melissa would tell him what had happened when I disobeyed. She'd convince him not to.

I was so mad at myself.

This was all my fault.

If I wouldn't have escaped, none of this would have happened. I should've just let Eddie kill me.

But I didn't.

I am selfish.

All because I'd gotten away, Melissa was kidnapped again. Nathan was stabbed and taken as well. They could die. And since Melissa was there with Frankie…

A single teardrop fell from my eye and onto the floor. I sniffled and sighed shakily.

The police officer left the house, a picture of Melissa in hand.

I looked up.

Melissa's parents were glaring at me, accusing.

I returned to my previous position. My voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Mrs. Wu yelled, taking a step toward me.

Melissa's father put his hands on his wife's shoulders. His voice was calm, emotionless. "Cody, do you remember what we told you would happen if you messed up?"

My head shot up. "No. Please. I'm sorry. I really am. Please."

"We want you outta here by this afternoon."

"But-"

"No arguments. Go pack your things and get out."

I looked at the floor for a moment, tears falling. "Yes, sir." I stood and headed for the guestroom.

* * *

I pulled the clothes from the drawer, my vision blurred. I put the pants into the suitcase that lay on my bed, then turned back to the dresser. I grabbed more clothes, then angrily threw them at the bag.

I collapsed onto the bed, tears falling.

Mr. Wu appeared in the doorway. "Cody, you ready?"

"Yes, sir." I stood up and sniffled, grabbing the picture of Melissa from the nightstand, and followed Mr. Wu out the door.

* * *

I stared at the house, then looked at Melissa's father. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house for a while. Oh, and…" I pulled three hundred dollars from my pocket. "…this is for buying all that stuff for me…and the rent and stuff. I know it's not much but that's all I got right now."

Hesitantly, he took the money. "Look. I hate having to kick you out. But my wife…well…"

"I understand." I pulled the handle and stepped out. Before I shut the door, I said, "Bye, Mr. Wu." I watched as he pulled out of the driveway. Then I turned with a sigh, heading for the porch.

I knocked on the door.

After a moment, a woman answered. "Hello, Cody. We've been waiting for you." She motioned me inside. "Eric?" she called. "Eric, show Cody his room."

Eric stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes on the sandwich in his hand. "Who the heck's Cody?" He looked up. "Oh. It's you."

"Eric, don't be rude. Take his bag."

Eric glared at me.

"It's okay, Mrs. McGorrill," I said. "I can carry it."

She shrugged. "Okay, then. Go on, Eric."

The skinny teen groaned as he walked up the stairs and into the last room on the hallway. "Here's your room. Blah…blah…blah…Can I get back to my snack?"

I ignored him, setting my bag onto the bed. "Thanks, sir."

Calling people '_sir_' and '_ma'am_' had become a habit of mine.

He took a bite of his sandwich. "Whatever." Eric turned and walked out of the room.

I sighed, taking a seat on the bed. After a moment, I unzipped the bag, pulling out the frame with Melissa's picture inside. A tear fell down my cheek.


	3. News Of A Liar

"After a little over two years, Melissa Wu has gone missing again, but, this time, with a boy named Nathan McHugh."

I turned the channel.

"Police are searching for Meli-"

I pressed the button on the remote again.

"-search party organized by the families. They-"

"The teens' families just want their kids home safe and sound."

I turned the TV off and got up.

I wanted Melissa back. But I didn't know how to find her.

* * *

It's been two days since I'd last seen Melissa.

I slumped, my hands in my pockets, slowly walking to Eric's house-my new home. I was irritated by the reporters surrounding me.

"How do you feel about to two teens' disappearance?" A brunette woman shoved a microphone at my face, a camera following her.

I ignored it.

"Is it true you were kicked out of the Wu's home?" A man held a tape recorder in front of me.

Everyone was talking at once, questioning me.

I was getting angry. I clenched my fists inside my pockets, coming to a sudden stop. "Shut up!"

There was silence.

"D***! You people are so f***ing annoying!"

The reporters glanced at one another as if no one had ever told them that. After a minute, the questions continued.

I started walking again.

"Is it true Nathan McHugh saved your life?"

"How do you think Melissa feels right now?"

"How long do you think she'll last before the kidnappers kill her?"

My fist swiftly made contact with the man's face.

He fell onto the ground, staring up at me, horrified.

My teeth were clenched. I was breathing hard. I tried to control my anger. "Don't you ever say anything like that again." I stopped myself from saying more. I didn't want to see myself cussing a guy out on the six o'clock news tomorrow.

I heard a car horn next to me and turned to see Mr. Wu.

"Need a ride?"

I opened the door and got inside. "Thanks, sir."

He drove off. "Quite a thing you did back there."

My body immediately went into defense mode. "Sir, I'm sorry. They were…I didn't…I wasn't…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've thought about doing that a couple times, too."

"They never go away. I can't take this, sir."

"They'll be gone soon. Melissa and Nathan will come back home. Everything will go back to normal."

"I know, sir. But they just won't leave me alone. They're always talking about Melissa like she won't…" Tears fell from my eyes. "I don't know what to do. And I'm scared. I want her back." I tried to wipe the tears away, but more came. "This is all my fault."

He put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "You're a good kid, Cody."

Eddie had always told me that I was bad. That's why he'd punished me.

I'd always tried my hardest to obey all of his commands, but I was never good enough.

What Mr. Wu said made me feel a little better.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem." After a moment, he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, sir."

"Most kids your age are disrespectful to their elders. But you're different." He looked thoughtful. "You always cleaned up after yourself and even around the house when you lived with us. You never argued when we asked you to do something. You say '_sir_' and '_ma'am._' Why is that?"

"My master told me that that's what good boys say."

"Your master?"

"The man who'd kidnapped me."

"Why do you call him your master?"

"Because he told me to. I wanted to be a good boy. I wanted him to be proud of me." I paused. "He never was. He'd always said I was a bad dog. I was his b****."

Mr. Wu was curious. "What would he do when you were a…when you were bad?"

"He'd beat me or throw me onto the mattress and…" More tears fell. I was quiet for a moment, before saying, "I'm not a virgin anymore, am I?" I put my hands over my eyes, hunched over in my seat, sobbing now.

Mr. Wu rubbed my back, comforting me. He spoke in a soft voice. "It's okay. You're okay now. Stop crying."

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Cody…" He sighed, frustrated. "Cody, Cody, Cody…I didn't really mean for you to stop crying."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know."

He was confused. "You didn't know what?"

"The rules, sir. My master-"

"Shut up!" He was furious. "He's not your master anymore! He's dead! He can't hurt you now! So stop calling him that! Forget those rules that he put into your head! None of it's true! Got that?!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." My voice quivered at his sudden outburst. I was shaking, in tears. "Please don't punish me, sir. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

We were silent for a long while.

I was too scared to speak. My breathing was shaky. I was frightened that, at any moment, Mr. Wu would punch me.

I wished he would already so I could have served my punishment.

After a minute, I cleared my throat. "Uh, sir? Aren't you going to, um…punish me?"

He pulled the car over and turned in his seat to look at me.

I flinched at his sudden movement.

"Listen, Cody. I-"

"Yes, sir."

He looked at me, confused.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir. I didn't mean to. It won't happen again."

"What that man did to you-it wasn't right. He was a bad man."

"No, he wasn't. He told me that he was teaching me to be good, like he was."

"He lied to you. He was not a nice man. It's inhumane to injure people like he did to you."

"He told me that everyone punishes their kids like how he'd done to me. It means they care. My father never punished me before. My master told me it was because my dad didn't love me."

Mr. Wu slapped my face.

I held my cheek.

Melissa's father was frustrated. "Cody, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, sir."

"No." He sighed. "No, it's not."

"Really. It is, sir. I'm fine."

"Stop this, Cody!"

I was confused. "Would you please tell me what to stop, sir, so I'll know next time?"

"You've changed…a lot. I wish you were the way you used to be."

I was quiet for a moment, trying hard to remember. My voice was soft. "How did I used to be, sir?"

He sighed. "Cody, the man that kidnapped you didn't care about you. Punishment doesn't mean he loved you. Love is when someone talks to you about your problems. It's when they ask you how school went. It's when they spend time with you, even when you both just sit around and do nothing. It's when they'd do anything for you. It's when they hold you during a thunderstorm because you're scared. Or when they comfort you if you're hurt." He paused. "You understand?"

"Yes, sir." A tear fell from my eye. "I understand, sir."

Eddie didn't love me. He never did any of those things with me. He'd lied to me…about everything.

Mr. Wu wiped the tear from my eye.

I looked at him, then pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Mr. Wu."

He was surprised, then hugged me back. "I love you, too, Cody."


	4. Painkillers Kill

"What are you doing here?!" Mrs. Wu exclaimed.

"I was just-"

"Get out!"

"But-"

"Now!" She slapped my face.

"Yes, ma'am." I got up off the couch. I picked up my pill bottle and pulled out three small pills. I put them into my mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of water. I put the pill bottle, along with five others, into my pocket and headed for the door.

"Cody, wait." Mr. Wu rushed down the stairs.

"I want that dirt bag out of here, Anthony," Mrs. Wu said.

"I have to give him his medicine. He won't stop scratching the burn around his neck."

They didn't notice when I slowly forced my hand from my neck.

"Well, that's his own fault." Mrs. Wu said.

I took a seat on the steps, suddenly feeling weak.

"No, it's not. If he doesn't stop scratching, it could start bleeding again."

I leaned my head on the bars of the banister next to me.

"I couldn't care less if he bled to death!"

"Glenda!"

"He's the reason my daughter's out there! It's his fault she's gone!"

My eyes were droopy.

"No, it isn't."

"It was all his and his father's fault."

My voice was barely audible. "Sir?"

He ignored me. "No, it wasn't."

"What if she dies?!"

"Sir?" I tried to speak louder, but failed.

"She's not gonna die. Don't think like that."

"Well, how am I supposed to think?!"

"Sir?" I could no longer hear their ranting.

"Don't interrupt, Cody!" Mrs. Wu said.

Weakly, I reached my hand up and tugged Mr. Wu's shirt sleeve.

"What?!" Mr. and Mrs. Wu said together, angry.

I could barely speak. "I…I think I'm dying."

* * *

I woke up to find myself in the hospital.

My room was empty.

I lay there for a moment. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was too dry. I pressed the 'nurse' button on a remote next to me.

Nothing happened.

I pressed it again.

There was no response.

I sighed, then pushed myself into a sitting position. I put my feet onto the cold floor and struggled to stand. I slowly walked toward the door and opened it. I stepped out into the hallway.

The place was empty. There were no nurses, no patients, no visitors in sight.

My strength was leaving me quickly. I went back into my room, then turned around. I pulled the door to close it, revealing Frankie.

He smirked. "Hello, b****."

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

"Cody, what is it?!"

"Please, leave me alone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Please."

"Cody, it's just me. It's Mr. Wu."

"Mr. Wu?"

The man nodded.

Tears fell from my eyes as I exhaled shakily. "What happened?"

The doctor spoke up. "You took the wrong pill: too many muscle relaxants."

I was silent.

"When can he leave?" Mr. Wu said.

"Any time he's ready," replied the doctor.

"I'm ready, sir." I weakly pushed myself up, stumbling when I stood.

Mr. Wu caught me before I fell.

"Here's a wheelchair." A nurse stepped into the room, pushing a chair. She helped me take a seat.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome." She smile, rolling the chair down the hall and into an elevator.

When we got outside, Mrs. Wu pulled the car to the pick-up area.

Mr. Wu opened the door.

He and the nurse gripped an arm, supporting me as I got into the car.

"Thank you."

"Bye." The nurse waved before turning back to Mr. Wu. "Good kid you got there."

I couldn't help but smile. I was good.

* * *

I leaned my head against the window, watching the trees pass by. I'd occasionally squeeze my eyes shut tight when I felt an aching pulse in my head.

Mr. Wu noticed this since he frequently looked through the mirror to check on me. "You okay, Cody?"

"Yes, sir. I'm fine."

"You sure? We don't want a repeat of that last incident."

"It's just my head, sir. But that's all."

"Glenda, would you take a look at his pills?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Give me your pills."

"Yes, ma'am." I pulled out the six prescription bottles and handed them to her.

She looked at each one, then read aloud. "'As needed.' That means when you need it. You could've thought of this yourself."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She handed me the pain pill.

I swallowed it with my saliva, then put the pill bottles back into my pocket.

Mr. Wu pulled the car into a driveway, then got out of the car and came to my side. He pulled the door open and helped me out.

I put my arm around his shoulder as he supported me.

We stepped onto the porch slowly.

Mr. Wu opened the door and led me inside. He helped me up the stairs.

Eric came out of his room, looking at me. "What happened to you?"

"Eric, help me get him to his room," Mr. Wu said.

Eric sighed, then did as he was told.

Mr. Wu was changing his position.

Eric purposely let me go.

I fell forward.

Mr. Wu hurriedly pulled me to my feet.

"My bad," Eric said with a smirk.

When we finally made it into the room, Mr. Wu helped me onto the bed. "You gotta be careful with your pills, Cody. If you take the wrong one, it could be dangerous-especially if you take too many of the wrong one, which is what you did today."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm gonna put your pills in the kitchen."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, sir."

He stepped out of the room.

I lay in the dark, quiet room, soon falling asleep.


	5. Trading Hearts

_"Mel?! Mel, can you hear me?!" I held her in my arms._

_She lay there, her eyes fluttering, her head bleeding. She clutched my hand. She tried her hardest to speak. "B-bye, Jackson."_

_"No! Mel! Stay with me!" I was in tears. "Stay with me, Mel! Please!"_

_Her eyes slowly closed as she took her last breath._

_"Mel! C'mon, baby! C'mon!" I put my head on her stomach, sobbing uncontrollable. "Please! Please, don't leave me! Please!"_

* * *

My eyes quickly opened. I was breathing heavily, sweating.

I heard Eric laughing.

"Man, you are so funny. You should've seen your face."

I weakly pushed myself into a sitting position, then wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Eric?"

He looked at me, showing me he was listening.

"Would you, please, get my pills?"

He stared at me.

"Please, sir."

He sighed. "Where are they?"

"Downstairs, in-"

"Stairs?"

I nodded.

"You so owe me."

Before he headed out the door, I said, "Yes, sir."

I calmed myself down, trying to forget about the dream.

After a minute, Eric stepped into the room, dropping the pill bottles onto the mattress in front of me. "There."

I picked up a bottle, making sure I'd read it right, then twisted the cap off, pouring two large pills into my hand. I glanced at Eric before looking down at the pills.

After a moment, he groaned, then headed out the door.

I heard the phone ringing through the house.

When Eric returned, he had a glass of water in his hand. "Here."

"Thank you, sir." I took the glass, then placed the pills onto my tongue. I tilted the cup over my mouth and swallowed.

I set the glass onto the nightstand.

We were quiet for a while.

Mrs. McGorrill stepped into the room. "Cody? Phone's for you."

I slowly stood up, taking the phone from her, and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, b****."

My eyes were wide with fear, my voice shaky. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

My fear quickly turned into anger. "Where's Melissa? Where is she?!" I was yelling, my nostrils flaring.

"Temper, temper." Frankie chuckled. "Don't worry. She's fine…for now."

"If you touch her, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Hey! You don't talk to me that way!"

I was quiet.

"Got that?!"

"Yes…sir."

"Good."

"Why are you calling me?" When he didn't answer, I quickly added, "Sir?"

"I want to make a trade."

"What do you want, sir?"

"I want your life for Melissa's."

I heard a shriek in the background.

"Mel?!"

Frankie laughed.

"Let me talk to her." When he didn't respond, I said, "Please, just let me talk to her, sir!"

After a moment, I heard Melissa's voice.

She was crying. "Jackson?"

"Mel? Mel, baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay."

"What about Nathan?"

"He's okay. He doesn't get into trouble like you did, so Frankie doesn't beat him."

"I'm gonna-" I rubbed my hand through my hair. "-I'm gonna get you out of there, okay?"

"No. He'll kill you."

"I don't care anymore."

She screamed.

"Mel?! Mel, what's going on?!"

"So you wanna trade?" It was Frankie.

"Yes, sir."

"I thought so." He gave me an address to meet him at. "Be there. And don't be late. No cops…or your girlfriend, here, is gonna die."

"Yes , sir."

He hung up.

I slowly removed the phone from my ear.

Eric and Mrs. McGorrill waited expectantly.

When I didn't say anything, Eric said, "What was that all about?"

"Is Melissa alright?" Mrs. McGorrill was worried.

"Yeah." My voice was barely audible. "She'll be fine."


	6. Suicide Note In The Mailbox

_ Mr. Wu,  
__I'm going to get Melissa back. I'll make sure she's safe.  
__I just wanted to thank you for everything.  
__And I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused to you and Mrs. Wu. Please tell her that I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault. But everything will be over soon.  
__I promise.  
__Frankie called me at Eric's. He offered to make a trade: Melissa's life for mine.  
__But don't worry about me.  
__You were wrong about one thing. I'm not a good boy. And now I'm finally getting the punishment I deserve.  
__I'm scared.  
__But it's okay. It'll all be over soon.  
__Please, just make sure Melissa knows that I love her.  
__And I love you, too. And Mrs. Wu. And everyone else, too.  
__I hope you guys don't forget me.  
__Because I'll never forget you…even after I'm gone.  
__Well, I have to go. I can't be late.  
__ Bye,  
__ Cody Jackson_

A teardrop fell from my eye and landed onto the note. I sighed, then folded it and stuck it into the mailbox.

I continued walking down the street, my hands in my pockets.

* * *

I stood in front of a tall, worn-down building on an empty street. I stared at it before sighing and walking inside.

I climbed the stairs all the way to the fourteenth floor, just like Frankie had instructed me to.

When I got there, I saw Frankie.

He smirked. "Glad you could make it."

"Where's Melissa?"

He chuckled, then went into a nearby room and pulled her and Nathan out.

Melissa was in tears.

"I guess he does care after all," Frankie said to the terrified girl.

"Let them go," I said.

"In a hurry, are you? Well, that's to bad. I planned on making this slow and painful. And they're gonna watch." He nodded a head toward the two teens.

I avoided their eyes.

"You ready for this?" When I didn't answer, he said, "Huh?!"

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled, talking to Melissa and Nathan. "The kid's still got it. You guys go sit over there." He motioned toward a wall.

Melissa and Nathan headed toward where Frankie had pointed and took a seat.

Frankie looked at me. "Come here."

"Yes, sir." I did as I was told.

Frankie didn't hesitate to slap my face with the back of his hand.

My head turned sideways with his force. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at Nathan and Melissa.

Nathan hasn't seen me beaten before…except for the time when he'd beaten me. But that's different.

I wondered what was going through his mind. I used to be the fearless leader. But now…now I was a helpless puppy.

I double over in pain after Frankie punched my lower stomach. When he lifted his knee into my face, I fell to the floor.

Frankie kicked my side.

After several more kicks, I was on my side, Frankie kicking my stomach. My hand was on the ground in front of my head, using its weight to keep my head from hitting the floor with each kick. I forced myself not to yell out.

A couple minutes later, Frankie grabbed my hair and pulled me to my knees. "You remember this, don't you?" He put the shock collar around my neck.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not '_sir_' anymore. Eddie's gone. I'm you new master. Got that?"

"Yes, master."

"Good dog. Now let me explain the rules. You disobey me--you die. You do as I say…you die." He chuckled. "It's a win-win situation, ain't it?"

"Yes, master."

"But, if you don't listen to me, your friends will die, too. And I'll make you kill them. Got that?"

"Yes, master."

"Good." He patted my back hard.

I stumbled forward, falling to the floor. I was already weak enough after almost dying from taking the wrong pills.

Frankie pulled me to my feet again. "I might keep you around for a while…just to see how long it'll be until you disobey me." He smiled, then shoved me onto the ground. He went into a side room, pulling out some rope. He bared his knee down onto the back of my leg and tied the rope around my wrists. After that, he used the extra rope to wrap around my feet and knot it tightly. Frankie went to a pillar that supported the above floor, dragging me by the rope. He tied the sturdy string around it, then headed out of the room, throwing Nathan and Melissa a threatening glance. "Either one of you untie him, he'll have to kill you." With that, he was gone.

I slid down the pillar, sitting now. I put my head in my knees.

After a moment, I felt a hand on my back. I winced, in need of my painkillers. I looked up.

Melissa was next to me, Nathan in front, speechless after seeing the leader beaten.

Melissa was in tears.

I swallowed, forcing myself to speak through the pain. "Were you guys here the whole time?"

"Yeah," Melissa said.

I looked at her. "He didn't…do anything…did he?"

She shook her head.

I relaxed a bit, then glanced at Nathan. "What about…"

"Nope. Nothing. Didn't even slap him."

"How's your back, man?" I asked Nathan.

"It's better. The knife didn't go in that deep. Frankie fixed it up."

"He did?" I looked down, quiet, realizing something.

Melissa could see this. "What is it?"

After a moment, I said, "You guys were just the bait to get me to come here so Frankie could…kill me."

Melissa's expression didn't change.

I looked at her. "You knew, didn't you?"

She nodded, tears falling. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay, Mel. It's not your fault."

We were silent for a while.

Frankie stepped inside with two full glasses of water and two hamburgers. He divided them between Nathan and Melissa. Before leaving the room, he kicked my lower stomach, then, to Melissa and Nathan, said, "No sharing."

When he was gone, Nathan looked at us. "Why can't we share?"

I was still recovering from the blow to my stomach.

Melissa answered him. "If you share, your rations will be cut in half. That's what happened to Jackson when he gave me his food. He probably wouldn't be as strict on you, though."

Nathan thought for a moment before holding his food out to me.

"No, Nathan."

"Take it."

"No. I ate at Eric's last night and this morning. You need it more than I do."

"No, I don't. He gives us a meal three times a day."

"I don't want-"

"Wait," Melissa said. "You spun the night at Eric's?"

"Yeah."

"Since when did you start staying over there?"

I shrugged, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Tell me, Jackson. Did something happen?"

"I moved in with them." I thought for a moment. "Your mom doesn't like me much, does she?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I guess she won't have to worry about me hanging around there anymore." Did I just say that aloud? I turned to Melissa. "I didn't mean that."

"Why are you being so negative?"

Hesitantly, I said, "I don't wanna lie to you anymore."

"You weren't lying. You came out okay last time. And you'll come out of this okay, too. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am." I couldn't catch myself before saying that. My voice was quiet as I hung my head. "Sorry."

She knew it was a frequently used word in my vocabulary, so I didn't think she'd mind much.

We were silent for a long while.


	7. Rules And Regulations

Everything was blue.

I was freezing. I couldn't breathe.

After a minute, Frankie pulled my hair, lifting my head. "Had enough yet?"

I couldn't answer. I was coughing, choking.

"Guess not." He shoved my head into the tub of ice water.

Bubbles rose to the top.

I couldn't stop myself from taking a deep breath.

When Frankie pulled my head up, I was coughing more than ever.

"How about now?"

I couldn't speak.

Impatient, he forced my head in again.

My nose was almost touching the bottom.

All of a sudden, I felt a shock go through my body as the collar came into contact with water. I was jerking madly when Frankie yanked me out.

"Done yet?"

Through the coughing and twitching, my voice barely audible, I managed to choke out, "P…please…master."

"Had enough?"

"Y…yes, master."

"Well, that's too bad." He pushed my head into the large bucket again.

I was about to give up when Frankie kicked the tub, spilling the water all over the ground. My face hit the floor, coughing.

He gave my side a kick before leaving the room.

My body jerked as I lay in the water.

Nathan and Melissa rushed over. They pulled the back of my shirt, dragging me away from the water.

I was still twitching and coughing, shivering from the cold.

Nathan pulled off his shirt and wiped my face, trying his best to dry me off.

"You'll be okay." Melissa tried to comfort me. "It's over now."

* * *

I lay on the floor, still shivering.

Nathan had taken off my soaked shirt and jacket and replaced it with his drier shirt.

We were quiet for a long while.

My voice was barely audible. "Th-thanks, guys."

"You shouldn't be thanking us," Nathan said.

"This is all our fault," said Melissa, her eyes red-rimmed.

"What are y-you talking about?" I said. "This isn't your f-fault."

"He wants to kill you. But you wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"And you wouldn't b-be here if I would've told them where my father was in the first p-place."

Melissa was silent.

"This isn't your fault. You g-guys are gonna be okay."

"But what about you?"

"What about me, Mel? It's over for m-me."

"Don't say that!" She slapped my face unintentionally.

"I'm sorry, m-ma'am." My voice was like a child's.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." I touched my cheek gingerly. "But…when he does k-kill me, I-"

"Jackson! Why are you being so negative?!"

"Face it, Mel. I'm n-not gonna make it outta here alive. You and I both know that."

"Don't say that. We're all getting out of here…all of us."

"No, we won't."

"Why are you talking like that? We'll get the chance to make it out…and we will."

"I won't. Because, if I get that ch-chance, I'm not gonna take it."

"What?!"

"I'm not g-good enough, Mel. I don't deserve all this: you, your f-father, my friends. And everyone's rules keep changing. They're t-too hard to learn. I knew all of my master's rules. I just wish I were b-back there…with him. He was teaching me h-how to be a good boy. I was so bad…I still am."

"He's brainwashed you!" She was angry. "You can't believe that!"

"It's true. I-"

"No, it isn't!" She slapped me again, harder this time, then left my side and took a seat in the corner.

I held my cheek.

At least now I was learning Melissa's rules.


	8. Wash My Mouth Out

"Here." Frankie carried a tray, coming toward the three of us.

Melissa grabbed a glass and a sandwich, followed by Nathan.

"Nuh-uh." Frankie took the glass from Nathan, smirking. "This is for the b****." He handed Nathan the other glass from the tray, then handed me my cup.

I stared at the clear liquid inside.

"Drink up." Frankie grinned.

"Yes, master." Hesitantly, I did as I was told, instantly regretting it. I was about to spit the liquid from my mouth when Frankie spoke.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Don't waste any, or you can't have anything else."

I managed to say, "Yes, master." I squeezed my eyes closed as I swallowed the liquid. My throat instantly began burning.

"Make sure you drink all of that."

"Yes, master."

Frankie left with a smile on his face.

I quickly pushed myself up and hurried to the corner of the room. I clutched my stomach with one hand, the other on a wall, keeping me from falling, as I vomited.

When I was done, I took a seat in my previous spot.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"Bleach." I coughed, my throat burning.

Melissa rubbed my back.

"Do you want me to help you finish it?" Nathan said.

I shook my head and picked up the cup, preparing myself. I closed my eyes as I poured the rest of its contents into my mouth, almost choking as it went down my throat. Tears formed in my eyes as I forced myself to swallow, but I wouldn't let them fall. I sat there for a moment before rushing back into the corner.

I fell to my knees, puking my guts out.

When that was done, I crawled away weakly, only making it a couple feet from the vomit. I lay there, coughing, clutching my stomach.

Melissa and Nathan came to me and picked up my arms, dragging me to my previous spot.

Melissa rubbed her hand through my hair. "You'll be okay, Jackson. You'll be okay."

* * *

"You like your meal, b****?"

My voice crack. "Yes, master."

"Good. 'Cause it's dinnertime." He handed Melissa and Nathan their glass and sandwich, then gave me a cup of bleach.

"Thank you, master." I accepted it, taking a sip, flinching as the liquid slid down my throat.

Frankie tipped the cup upwards, laughing.

I swallowed quickly, although some of the bleach ran down my chin. After a moment, I began coughing.

Frankie grabbed my hair, keeping me from removing my mouth from the cup.

I could see blood mixing with the bleach as I choked.

Frankie pulled the cup away from me.

Blood splattered onto the floor.

He shoved the cup in my face. "Drink it!"

"Yes, master." I took the cup from him, pouring the bleach and blood into my mouth. I forced myself to swallow.

Frankie went to a corner of the room, taking a seat, watching me.

I quickly stood.

"No. No. No." Frankie pointed to the ground in front of me. "No throwing up this time. Take a seat."

"Yes, master." I did as I was told, gulping the vomit back down my throat.


	9. Sick, Tired, And Without My Spirit

I groaned.

"C'mon, Jackson. You need to sit up."

"I'm not feeling too good, Mel. Just give me five more minutes."

"You've been saying that for the past hour."

I didn't reply.

"C'mon, Jackson. You can't go to sleep."

"But I'm tired."

"You know what Frankie will do."

"I don't care. Just let me rest."

"Hey, b****? You sleeping?"

"No, master." I quickly pushed myself into a sitting position.

"I think you were."

"I wasn't, master. I promise."

"Just like you promised Melissa that everything would be okay?"

I was silent.

"Huh?!" Frankie chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, master."

"I bet you are." He kicked my side.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry."

"You should be." He squatted down, gripping my shirt with his fists, our heads inches apart. "You'll be even sorrier that you escaped from Eddie and lived. I planned on killing you the moment you got here. But, once I saw you…I wanted to hurt you. If I were to kill you, the pain would be over quickly. But we don't want that, do we?" When I didn't answer, he yanked my shirt closer to him. "Do we?!"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, master."

"Exactly. How do you think this punishment should be?"

"Slow and painful, master."

Frankie patted my cheek. "Good dog."

"Thank you, master." I faintly grinned.

Maybe I was good after all.

"What are you smiling about?" Frankie's voice was hard.

"You said I was good, master."

"You? Good?" He laughed. "Boy, Eddie has brainwashed you, hasn't he?"

My heart sank.

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"What do you mean, master?"

"Did you just question me, b****?"

"I'm sorry, master."

"You know that you don't speak to me unless you're spoken to first. And that's only when I ask you a question."

"I'm sorry, master."

Frankie shoved me, letting go of my shirt, and stood.

My head hit the floor.

"Oh, and, by the way, I'm gonna invite your friends here for when I do kill you."

I knew that by 'invite,' he meant 'kidnap.'

He gave my lower stomach a kick before leaving the room.

I doubled up in pain, clutching my stomach.

Melissa and Nathan rushed to my side.

The Asian girl was sad, frustrated. "I told you not to go to sleep, Jackson!"

"I-"

"Now everyone else is in danger…and it's all your fault!"

I broke down into tears. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm so sorry." I removed my hands from my stomach, then wiped my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Melissa, why'd you say that?!" Nathan put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Jackson. It's not your fault. You didn't cause any of this."

I pulled him into a hug, sobbing onto his shoulder. I couldn't tell if they could understand what I was saying, for my words were muffled. "She's right, sir. It is my fault. It's all my fault."

Nathan rubbed my back, speaking soothingly.

My vision grew dim before darkness soon took over.

* * *

"Jackson! Jackson, get up!" Nathan violently shook me.

My eyes opened slowly. I groaned.

"Jackson, you fell asleep!"

"So?"

"So?! You're gonna get in trouble!"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." My words were jumbled together.

Nathan held my head in his arms. "Jackson, get up! Now!" When I didn't respond, he looked at me.

My eyes could barely stay open, fluttering. My throat was burning. My head ached. My stomach cramped. My face was pale, my eyes dilated.

Worriedly, he said, "Mel, something's wrong."

She rushed over. "What?"

Nathan had his hand on my forehead. "He has a fever."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jackson, what are you talking about?" Melissa said.

"I thought you were dead," I said. "But you're not dead, are you, Dad?"

Nathan's voice was faint. "He's lost it."

My father stood before me. "I am dead, Cody."

I was hopeful. "Did you come to get me?"

"Jackson, no!" Melissa yelled, but I could barely hear her.

"Can I go with you, Dad?"

"Stop it, Jackson!" Melissa screamed.

My father looked at me. "If you want to."

"I do. I'm ready. I don't wanna stay here anymore."

"Jackson!" It was Nathan.

"What about Melissa and your friends?"

"The others will be in danger if my master kidnaps them. Melissa told me that. She's mad at me because it's all my fault."

"No!" Melissa exclaimed. "No! I didn't mean that!"

"Do you really think she's mad at you?" When I nodded, my father continued. "What do you think will happen to them if you die now?"

"My master will let them go." When he didn't respond, I said, "…right?"

"I cannot tell you the future. We need to go now if you're coming." When I didn't say anything, he waited as my spirit lifted from my body.

I smiled. I felt free.

"Time to go, Cody," my father said.

I turned, looking at my body as it lay limp in Nathan's arms.

Nathan was speechless.

Melissa was in tears. "Jackson! C'mon, Jackson!" She pulled my body from Nathan's arms and lay it flat on the floor. She put her mouth over mine and blew.

"Ready, Cody?"

I turned back toward my father, looking down.

I didn't want to go back to the pain…the suffering.

But Melissa wants me there.

"No, sir. I'm not." I turned to look at the two teens and the body.

Melissa was pushing on my stomach, trying to get me to breath.

Nathan had his arm around her, trying to stop her. He knew there was no hope.

"Are you sure?" my father asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then."

The pain and suffering came back to me in a rush as my spirit entered my body.

I slowly opened my eyes. My voice cracked. "Mel?"

"Jackson?! You're okay!" She pulled me into a hug.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay."

"You died for almost a whole minute," Nathan informed me.

"I did?" My voice was a whisper.

"Yeah."

Melissa spoke. "You were talking to your father."

"I was?"

Melissa nodded. "You don't remember?"

I thought for a moment. "No."

There was a silence.

"I'm not mad at you, Jackson," Melissa said. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. This isn't your fault."

"It's okay." I gave her a hug that lasted a long time.


	10. Soldiers Against My War And Peace

"Gotta surprise for you, b****." Frankie came toward me. He dragged me to the pillar and tied my arms around it behind me tightly.

Benny and Cal stepped into the room.

"Long time, no see," Benny said.

A group of about ten men crowded into the room.

"Got some more recruits," Frankie said. He motioned to the men.

They left the room, soon coming back.

"Get off me! You're messing up my hair!" It was Taylor.

Daley, Eric, Lex, and Mr. Wu were led into the room after the blonde.

"Dad?!" Melissa said.

"Melissa?!" He headed toward her.

I felt a shock go through my body as Frankie pressed the button on the remote for the collar around my neck. "Don't move!"

Mr. Wu froze.

"I gotta go over some ground rules first," Frankie said. "No sharing your meals. No untying someone when I tie them. And…well…I'll make the rest up as we go. Got that?" When no one answered, he pressed the button on the remote controller. "Got that?!"

Everyone nodded their heads quickly.

"Good. Let's go, guys." Frankie, along with the other twelve men, left the room.

Mr. Wu hurried toward Melissa, getting on his knees, and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? Did he touch you? Is-"

"Dad, I'm fine."

Daley rushed toward Nathan, followed by Lex, Taylor, and Eric. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan said.

Mr. Wu stood and headed toward me. "What is the meaning of this?" He held up the note I'd put into his mailbox. "You are a good boy, Cody. You came here, giving up your life, to save my daughter. You're not bad."

"I'm sorry, sir."

He was quiet for a moment, observing me, noticing my paleness, my small weight, my droopy eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Melissa came to stand next to her father. "He was sick. He died for almost a minute. But we brought him back."

Mr. Wu was surprised. "You died?"

Everyone else was listening to our conversation now.

I just shrugged. To be honest, I didn't remember a thing about it.

After a while, Frankie and the men returned with trays. They passed them around.

Eric took a small sip from his glass, then quickly spit the liquid back into the cup. "What the heck is this?!"

Frankie hurried toward him. "The drinks must have gotten mixed up. This is the b****'s." He took the cup from Eric, then set it onto the floor next to me. "I'm gonna untie you. Don't try nothing." He held up the remote. "Got that?"

"Yes, master."

"Good." He untied my hands.

"Thank you, master." I rubbed my wrists before grabbing the cup and taking a seat next to Melissa. I poured the liquid into my mouth, grimacing as the bleach mixed with Eric's spit slid down my throat. I coughed as the bleach began burning my tissue. I spat blood onto the floor behind me, then turned back to the group.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

I avoided them.

"Remember," Frankie said. "If anyone breaks the rules, my b**** gets punished."

I noticed how Frankie had said 'my b****.' I'm his property now. My life was in his hands…his control.

"Who's that?" Eric asked.

Frankie threw me a warning glance.

"I am, sir," I spoke up, my voice cracked from the burning.

The teens were shocked, along with Mr. Wu, although I'd already told him about the names that the kidnappers liked to call me.

Soon, Frankie and the men left the room.

Everyone ate their sandwiches in silence.

I set my head in my knees since I never get any food. I rested my eyes for a while.

* * *

"Jackson?"

My eyes instantly opened.

"You're not sleeping are you?" It was Melissa.

"No ma'am."

She cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Why can't he sleep?" Eric asked.

"Frankie won't let him," Melissa said.

"That's crazy!" said Daley.

"When's the last time you slept, Jackson?" Lex said.

My voice was quiet as I mumbled, "Almost a week."

"What about food and water?"

I shrugged, too tired to speak.

"About a week," Melissa answered.

"Then what did he drink earlier?" Daley said.

Nathan answered. "Bleach."

Everyone gasped.

"Is that what I almost drank?!" Eric said. "Man, that stuff burned! And it never even made it down my throat!"

I coughed a bit, spitting out more blood.

"Jackson, you need to throw that stuff up," Lex said.

"He can't," said Melissa.

"Why not?" It was Mr. Wu.

"Frankie won't let him."

"So what does he do when it comes up and into his throat by accident?" Eric said with a chuckle. "Swallow it back down?" He quickly stopped his laughter when no one answered, taking the hint.

"Ewww!" exclaimed Taylor. "Gross!"

"Why are they doing this?" Daley said. "Why do they…"

I began to zone out again.

"Jackson?"

"Huh? What?" My eyes immediately opened. "Yeah, Mel?"

"You can't go to sleep. Okay?"

My voice was barely audible. "Yeah."

"What about when everyone else goes to sleep?" said Lex. "How do you know he stays awake?"

"Mel and I usually sleep in shifts," answered Nathan.

I leaned my head on Melissa's shoulder.

She removed it.

I groaned, then rested my head in my knees.

Melissa lifted my head up and whispered, "Jackson, you know what Frankie will do if you fall asleep, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled.

"You don't want him to hurt everyone, do you?"

"No ma'am."

"So what do you need to do?"

"Stay awake."

"Right."

I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake.

Everyone's eyes were on me, sympathetic.

"We could take shifts, too," Daley offered.

"Thanks," Melissa said.

"I'll start making a schedule."


	11. Chain Gang Commands

Everyone was asleep except for Daley, who sat across from me.

"How you holding up, Jackson?"

Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake.

"I'm good, ma'am." I could barely keep my eyes open.

She noticed this. She stood, walking toward me, then took a seat next to me. "It's gonna be okay, Jackson."

"No, it won't."

She was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna die here."

"What?! Don't say that!"

"It's true."

"Shut up!"

Everyone started sitting up and rubbing their eye, waking up.

Daley continued. "Don't say that!"

"I'm trying to sleep," Eric groaned. "So can you yell a little quieter?"

"What's this all about?" Nathan asked.

"Jackson isn't thinking straight. He's crazy!" Daley said.

"I am not."

"What did he say?" Melissa said.

"He said he was gonna die here."

"I am."

"Shut up!"

"But it's true. I will-"

"Shut up!" Daley screamed, slapping my face.

I held my cheek. "Yes, ma'am."

"Look what you did!" She pushed my head to look at a crying Lex and a weeping Taylor. "You're scaring them! So shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Apologize to them!"

"Yes, ma'am." I looked at Lex and Taylor. "I'm sorry, sir. Sorry, ma'am."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Daley went on.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Tears filled my eyes.

Melissa rushed toward me and pulled me into a hug, speaking to Daley. "You can't talk to him like that."

"I'm sorry." I was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You're okay." Her voice was soothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I promise. I'm sorry."

Melissa was rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back, comforting me.

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Jackson, wake up."

I rubbed my eyes.

"You fell asleep." It was Melissa.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You got that guy on a chain, huh?" Eric laughed. "Hey, Jackson? Come rub my shoulders."

"Yes, sir." I stood and walked toward him, doing as I was told.

"Eric!" Nathan glared at the teen. "Jackson, you can sit down."

"Yes, sir." I sat.

"No! I want my shoulders rubbed!"

"Yes, sir." I stood back up.

"Jackson, sit down."

"Yes, sir."

"Rub my shoulders!" Eric commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Jackson! Sit!"

"Yes, sir."

"Hey! I-"

"Shut up!" It was Mr. Wu. He came toward me.

I was confused, in tears.

Mr. Wu put his arm around my shoulders. "Give the kid a break. You guys are too much."

"I'm sorry," Nathan said.

Everyone looked at Eric expectantly.

He sighed. "Me, too."

Mr. Wu wiped my tears away.

"Thank you, sir." I sniffled.

Someone cleared his throat. "Get up, b****."

"Yes, master." I quickly stood, pulling away from Mr. Wu.

"Come here."

"Yes, master." I walked toward him and stood in front of him, only to be knocked to the floor when he slapped me with the back of his hand.

He smiled. "Today's the day."


	12. Capital Punishment

"No!" Melissa screamed. "Stop!"

"Ahh!"

Frankie kicked my lower stomach. After a few more blows, he grabbed my shirt and pushed me toward the pillar in the middle of the room. He pulled me to my feet, then twisted me around. He motioned for the other men to tie my hands around the pillar in front of me.

When they were finished, Frankie pushed my head forward, making it hit the pillar. He ripped my shirt open.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as the whip hit my skin. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

Everyone was in tears. Daley squeezed Lex tightly while Nathan hugged her. Mr. Wu held a screaming Melissa. Taylor shrieked every time Frankie slung the whip. Eric was strangely quiet, without one remark.

"Ahhhh!" My forehead was leaning on the pillar, my eyes squeezed shut, my teeth clenched. I winced at every hit. "Ahhhh!"

After over twenty more slings, I was on my knees.

Frankie untied my hands, then dragged me away from the pillar.

A line of blood from my back streaked the floor as I was pulled.

Frankie got on top of me, speaking to the other men. "Get them outta here." He yanked off what was left of my shirt.

The men led the others down the stairs and to the next floor.

I lay there, trying not to think about the pain in my back.

Frankie roughly bit my lip, causing it to bleed. He unbuttoned my pants, then slid them down my waist. His dirty, uneven fingernails clawed my bleeding back as his tongue entered my mouth.

I whimpered.

Frankie unzipped his pants, then slid his hands up my boney body. "Enjoying this?"

"Yes, master."

* * *

Cal pushed off of me and zipped his pants, then headed down the stairs. "Your turn, Benny."

After a moment, Benny came up the stairs and positioned himself on top of me.

I forced myself not to cry as each of the men took their turn on me.

* * *

Frankie put my jeans back on me, then zipped them as the men led the others up the stairs and to a spot in the side of the room.

I avoided their eyes.

They knew what had happened to me thirteen times with thirteen different men.

I was sweaty, breathing heavily.

Frankie kicked my lower stomach hard.

I was writhing on the floor in pain.

Mr. Wu tried to get away from the man that had a grip on his arm.

Frankie smirked, then pressed the button on the remote controller.

"Ahhhh!" My body jerked.

This made Mr. Wu fight harder.

Frankie turned the voltage higher.

"Ahhhhh! Mr. Wu…Stop…sir. Please, sir…Please."

Hesitantly, Melissa's father quit struggling, and Frankie let go of the button.

My body continued to twitch.

Frankie pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket, slowly coming toward me with a mischievous grin.

I backed up, pushing myself with my elbows, occasionally twitching. I was pulled up as two men grabbed my arms and pinned me against a wall next to where everyone stood.

Frankie punched my lower stomach. When I was doubled over in pain, he kneed my face.

One man grabbed my neck, forcing it against the wall.

Frankie put the scissors to my throat, then laughed at everyone's protests and moved the scissors to the side of my head.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my ear as he cut the lobe. "Ahhhhh!"

The scissors stabbed into my skin behind my ear as Mr. Wu kicked Frankie, causing him to push against me.

"Ahhh!"

Furious, Frankie yanked my hair and threw me to the floor. He grabbed my arm and bent it behind me.

I heard a pop. "Ahhhhh!"

Frankie flipped me onto my back.

He gripped one of my fingers, bending it from the middle.

"Ahhhhh!"

Frankie laughed. "I'm gonna break every last bone in your body." He punched my nose, breaking it.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Hmm…you don't seem to beg anymore." He looked around the room. A smile crossed his face when he saw Melissa. He headed toward her.

Melissa's eyes were wide with fear when Frankie put the scissors to her throat.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Please, wait! Please, master! Don't do it! Please!" I was in tears. "Please! Leave her alone, master! Hurt me! Please!"

Frankie smirked and came back to me. "Okay, then. Tell you what. I'm gonna let you pick your punishment." He glared at me, his voice threatening. "But it better be good."

"Yes, master."

"What shall it be?"

I thought for a moment. "My legs, master."

He smiled, then took the whip that a nearby man offered. "Nice choice," he said to me.

"Thank you, master."

He pulled me to my feet, then threw me toward the stairs.

I tumbled down. "Ahhh!"

Frankie tossed me down all thirteen flights until we came to the bottom. He kicked a few times until he heard a couple of my ribs crack.

"Ahhhh!"

"You ready?"

"Yes, master."

He gripped my leg, then yanked it in an awkward direction.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He did the same to my other leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I knew everyone in the building could hear my cries.

"Since I have a heart, I'm gonna let you get back upstairs before I break anything else."

"Thank you, master."

"Now go!"

"Yes, master." I used my unbroken arm to pull myself up the stairs.

"C'mon! Go faster!" He slung the whip at my back.

"Ahhh! Yes, master."

* * *

It'd taken me a whole hour to get this far.

I had one more flight of stairs to go.

Frankie was slinging the whip non-stop.

When I reached the top, I puked. After I was finished, I scooted away from it and rested on my stomach.

The whip slashed my back again. "Did I say stop?!"

"No, master. Sorry, master." I continued to pull myself.

Frankie guided me toward the others. "Stop."

"Yes, master."

He squatted down, grabbing my arm, and yanked it behind me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled when he did the same to my wrist and foot. "Ahhhhh!"

"Keep crawling."

After trying, I said, "I can't, master."

"What?!" He kicked my side a couple more times, cranking several ribs.

I coughed up blood, barely conscious.

He gripped my hair and dragged me toward a tall, busted-out window. He picked me up by my neck and pulled me out the window.

My feet dangled several stories above the concrete.

Frankie laughed. "And you thought I'd let the others live, you stupid son of a b****!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I hope my friends forgive me.

"Goodbye, b****." He let go of my neck.

* * *

_Check out the sequel. It's called _'Waiting For His Return.'

_I want to thank all my readers, especially jelissalover, Rachel, gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS, WOODLAWNIAN, and Beware of Dogs._


End file.
